Detras de un yaggan
by Sandara
Summary: ONESHOOT una pequeña hitoria basada en el capitulo 34 de GB... Yaoi BanXGinji


Otra vez vuelvo para hacerlos sufrir como de costumbre mis queridos lectores, esta vez con un oneshoot… es la primera vez que escribo uno, y eso es porque no soy buena con los relatos muy cortos (se me aprietan mucho las ideas que quiero desarrollar) o muy largos (simplemente se me va el motivo…y dejo de escribir)

Así que aquí va mi fic!:

Atención:

este fic esta basado en el capitulo 34 "los Get Backers se separan…el enemigo es Ban Midou"… donde Ban y Ginji se "pelean" y se "separan"…si no han visto el capitulo no entenderán el fic.

Este es un fic yaoi! n.n…ahí una increíble falta de yaoi últimamente ¬¬

Los Get Backers y sus personajes no me pertenece (por ahora) y no tramo ningún plan para robarlos raptarme a Rando y Yuya n.nU

-hablando-

"pensando"

NA: nota de autor

Basto una mirada para dejar en estado alucinógeno a aquellas personas… todo salía según lo planeado, había sido una misión difícil y habían tenido que hacer uso de todas sus habilidades en la actuación para que todo saliera al pie de la letra, Ban invoco a la serpiente y enseguida rompió las cadenas que lo sujetaban, se froto las muñecas aun adoloridas por el roce del acero y estiro los brazos, cuando caminaba hacia la salida se fijo que la jeringa aun estaba en la mano del viejo, la tomo, la observo un momento antes de exclamar en voz alta – no se que sea esto…pero entiende que no iba a servir de todos modos- dijo, estaba realmente seguro que aun si le inyectaban aquella formula seria capaz de controlar cualquier orden, incluso la que temía que podría haber dicho "_destruye a tu compañero_" apretó la jeringa fuertemente en su mano y la lanzo, esta choco contra una pared, haciéndose añicos y espaciándose así el liquido verde por toda las muralla.

Había perdido el comunicador así que le seria un poco más difícil hallar a su compañero, solo un poco, ya estaba acostumbrado a los extravíos de su amigo y sabia que tarde o temprano lo encontraría, estaba pensando en esto cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella entro Ginji- ¡Ban-chan!- grito sin disimular su entusiasmo el rubio lanzándose aliviado a sus brazos. Ban, al ser abrazado tan repentinamente no pudo frenar el impulso de con el que venia el segundo y fue a dar rotundamente contra el duro suelo de la habitación- ¡dobe!- le grito Ban con falso enojo, iba a darle un golpe pero en el ultimo segundo se arrepintió y se limito a apoyar la mano sobre la cabeza del chico revolviendo sus rubios cabellos, Ginji que hasta había cerrado los ojos anticipando el golpe, se sorprendió bastante por la caricia, pero no dijo nada y se limito a sonreír-¿tienes el diamante?- pregunto Ban poniéndose de pie, ginji sonrió contento y saco de su bolsillo un diamante casi tan grande como un puño humano- que bien…- dijo sentándose en el piso y apoyando la espalda contra el muro, ginji se sentó a su lado y miro con curiosidad a ambos sujetos delante de él que se movían sin orden ni concierto hablando con ilusiones que solo ellos podían ver – están bajo yaggan …. ¿Verdad Ban-chan?- Ban asintió mientras buscaban su bolsillo su cajetilla de cigarrillos, coloco uno entre sus labios y rió divertido – en este minuto deben estar imaginando que nos matamos entre nosotros- volvió a reír estrepitosamente pero callo al ver la cara apenada de su socio que mantenía la cabeza baja y la vista en sus manos entrelazadas, más que apenada parecía sumamente acongojada y un tanto preocupada- Ban…-llamo el rubio sin despegar la mirada de sus manos –tu…tu crees que alguna vez tengamos que enfrentarnos?...-pregunto en voz baja- …es decir, que alguna vez nos peleemos y nos separemos para siempre?- termino el rubio levantando la mirada por primera vez en todo el rato en que estuvo hablando, Ban no sabia que responder, en toda esa misión debieron fingir estar peleados y separarse, pero solo eso _fingir_, jamás se le había ocurrido pensar que eso podría realmente pasar (aunque fuera muy probable) en todo ese rato se mantuvo callado mirando los ojos color avellana que le miraban igualmente. Ginji volteo la mirada rió por lo bajo- olvídalo…mejor no me escuches…solo estoy diciendo tonterías- dijo Ginji tratando de restarle importancia a la pregunta que le carcomía desde que empezaron la misión, de repente sintió como una mano sujetaba las suyas aun entrelazadas sobre su regazo, se volteo sorprendido y halló un par de ojo zafiro mirándole con seguridad- no dudo que alguna vez peleemos pero…-sonrió con cariño al rubio- no creo que eso sea lo suficiente para se pararnos- ginji quedo paralizado por unos segundos y solo reacciono a abrazarlo con fuerza; Ban, que fue otra vez pillado de sorpresa callo sin remedio sobre el chico de ojos castaños, se movió despacio, sin verdaderas ganas de salir de la posición que estaba, pero al ver los labios del rubio tan cerca de los suyos no pudo reprimir las ganas de…de besarlo, se acerco lentamente y para sorpresa del castaño, este también se acerco- ¡¿que!?- el yaggan usado en el enemigo había llegado a su fin, Ban se paro con rapidez y Ginji hizo lo mismo. Después tendrían tiempo para aclarar lo que había quedado pendiente por ahora tendrían-…solo un minuto- dijo Ban acomodándose los lentes.

Owari

Vale, otra vez les pongo un relato… ¿angustioso?, la verdad es que no que tipo de relato sea…pero obviamente no es muy feliz xD. Con ese capitulo casi me morí, estaba con un amigo y al ver la primera parte donde se matan a golpes agarre a Ryuji (mi amigo) y lo sacudí gritando todas las maldiciones que conocía y otras que invente en el minuto… fue una escena muy cómica xD.

Confió en que me dejaran algún review (como detesto esa palabra ¬¬) para por lo menos maldecir mi forma de escribir y mis historias

Sándara 13/ Noviembre/ 2006

_Dedicado a Ryuji_


End file.
